diterrafandomcom-20200213-history
Pinuck
Pinuck (pronouced as PI-nuck) is a small and sleepy village, seldom visited due to its isolation from the rest of Alysia. As there is currently no direct path through the dark and misty Alyenoak Forest, the only means of reaching Pinuck from Cascadetra is by traveling around the forest. Thankfully, the Mizajian captial Ireh is not far from this quaint village; blessing Pinuck villagers with a wide variety of goods from Ireh's huge marketplace if they are willing to make the journey. The only reason why Pinuck is visited is because of the Holy Spruce of Arkur - a massive spruce tree which Arkur followers often visit for prayers. Pinuck is also infamous due to its closed proximity to the Shade Vine Barrow. Many of the villagers here believe the barrow to be haunted, and will advice against anyone planning on venturing down. History The founding of Pinuck can be credited to the centrepiece of its town - the Holy Spruce of Arkur. The followers of Arkur, the God of Life, will come to a point in their worship where they make a 30-day trip into the desert without food or water as part of their devotion to Arkur. These followers have to survive the harsh desert conditions, surviving only on water found in oasis or simply drinking from cactus plants. Roughly during the 17th of Sun's Fall, 515 ASW, a band of Arkur followers emerged from Tyracas Desert, almost drained of life. Exhausted after their 30-day venture into the arid desert, the weary followers caught sight of Alyenoak Forest. Overjoyed, they gave their thanks to Arkur and headed to the dense forest in hope of food and water. It was at the edge of Alyenoak Forest where they found a small pond, drinking till their hearts content, they set up camp for the night. Early next morning, the followers were greeted by a stunning sight - a massive spruce tree appeared right in the middle of their camping grounds! Just below the tree was a pile of fruits, nicely placed in the middle of a huge fern leaf. The followers, believing it was the work of their god, built a small altar beneath the trees. Words spread about their story and many flocked to the site for a glimpse of the supposed Holy Spruce of Arkur. Slowly but surely, a small settlement soon formed and Pinuck was born. Location Pinuck is located at the eastern end of Alysia, nestled into the side of Alyenoak Forest. The only means to reach there on foot is by going round the edge of the dense forest via Jadr Pass. Heading more directly east from Pinuck will bring you to Ireh, the mighty capital of the Mizaj Empire. Points of Interest Pinuck is a small village and as such does not have much to offer. It is only notable for Shade Vine Barrow and the Holy Spruce of Arkur. 'Shade Vine Barrow' This infamous barrow lies just north of the village, never visited by the villagers since 20 years ago. Some 20 years ago, Chief Ivandu (the previous village chief), came down with a terrible sickness. Neither the village apothecary, nor the priest had seen anything like it before. As the chief's condition worsen, they sent him on a carriage to Ireh in hope of a cure. However, luck was not on their side - the chief died whist on the journey. Greatly saddened, Ivandu's family turned the carriage back home. A few months before his death, Ivandu had plans to rebuild the village graveyard as it was an eyesore. He had came up with plans for a barrow but it was not carried out due to other more urgent needs the village has. In honor of Chief Ivandu, the villagers banded together and with some help from Ireh builders, they built Shade Vine Barrow. After it's completion, they buried the late chief in it. It was not till months later when Pinuck villagers started getting nightmares about evil spirits emerging from the barrow. They got worried when more and more of them had the same nightmare. Unsure of what was going on, they got their priests to purify the barrow and prayed to the Divines. However, the nightmares continued, tormenting the villagers with sleepless nights. In fear, they erected a barricade at the barrow and never set foot in it again. The nightmares still continued, but lessened as time goes by. Even until now, some unfortunate villagers still get the nightmares. Today, the barricade blocking Shade Vine Barrow has been demolished. 'Holy Spruce of Arkur' The main attraction of Pinuck, the holy spruce is the reason people visit this little village. Arkur followers who come here to pray often stayed for a few days, giving the village's Inn and shops some form of business. This tree is believed to be grown there by Arkur the god of life, after a band of his followers discovered it in the middle of their camp. Trivia *This is the first settlement built by the map creators. *Pinuck got its name from the words 'Pink' and 'Truck'. This name was given after MasterWinDz built a small pink truck next to the village.